No me odies, Damián
by Sao801
Summary: Pip está cansado de ser maltratado por Damián, así que Satán lo encarga con otra persona. Ahora, Damián está más enojado que nunca con Pip, y la indiferencia y un tipo es lo único que los separa. Dip, OCxPip. Lemmon.


Por el infierno caminaba un muchachito que murió hace varios años. Su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules destacaban en él, pero destacaba aún más su personalidad pasiva. Él caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar, muy rara vez salía de esa manera a explorar. Mientras caminaba, sintió un jalón en su brazo, haciendo que se sorprenda.

- Te encontré, Pipi – Dijo Damián, que era quien jaló al rubio.

- Lo siento, quise salir y ver que encontraba – Dijo Pip con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa.

- Estúpido

Sin previo aviso, Damián le pegó un zape a Pip en la cabeza, haciendo que el británico se quejara y lo viera con ligeras lagrimitas en sus ojos y pidiendo que no le pegue. Esto sólo hizo que Damián le ordenara a callarse y a que lo golpeara más fuerte aún, haciendo que el rubio caiga al suelo, mirando al pelinegro con miedo.

- D-Damián… ¿Q-qué te suscede?

- Nada ¿Por qué? – Contestó, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Sin previo aviso, del cielo cayó una persona de parca naranja y un buen cuerpo, aterrizando sobre el pobre Pip. Damián lo reconoció como el chico que siempre moría casi todos los días, pero al parecer ya no era un chico.

- ¡Tú, bastardo! – Gritó con una voz femenina mientras se levantaba sobre Pip- ¡Devuélveme mis pelotas! Tuve que morir un día antes de probar el anal… ¡POR QUÉ! – Se quejó.

- Tú fuiste el estúpido que dejó que le metieran un tiro en la cabeza – Dijo mientras lanzaba humo por su nariz.

- ¡Ahg! – Este sólo comenzó a saltar sobre el niño de ojos azules. - ¡Ya cállate y vuélveme hombre otra vez!

- Lo que sea, levántate de mi tapete.

- Idiota

Kenny, con sus manos en su cadera, se quitó de encima de Pip, el cual estaba realmente adolorido por todos esos pisotones.

- Pipi, levántate de allí. – Ordenó Damián, haciendo que el rubio se levante.

- Oh, eres tú, Pip. – Se fijó Kenny mientras se acercaba y le daba un golpe en la frente con un dedo. – Veo que sigues siendo el mismo ñoño francés de siempre.

- ¡No me digas así! – Gritó mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

- No sabes como se pone cuando le dicen francés… - Comentó Damián mientras seguía fumando su cigarrillo. – Pero que importa – Este sólo se acercó y apagó el cigarrillo en el brazo del británico. – Ándate, Pip. Métete al cuarto.

Pip se quejó adolorido y bajó su mirada ante el mal trato y obedeció sin chistar a la persona que le domina. Tiempo después, Damián entró al cuarto, sentándose al lado de Pip mientras el rubio estaba sentado en silencio. El anticristo lo miraba fijamente mientras acariciaba su caballera. Pip se mantuvo sumiso y callado mientras Damián lo acariciaba, pero luego de un rato recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

- Estúpido pipi – Dijo Damián.

- No me pegues… - Susurró el rubio.

- ¿Por qué no? Te puedo pegar tanto como yo quiera. – Comentó mientras lo volvía a golpear.

- ¿Por qué me pegas? – Preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada llena de ligeras lágrimas hacia su agresor.

- ¿No es obvio? Porque te odio

- Ya veo… - Pip sólo bajó la mirada.

- Ahora ven aquí – Dijo Damián mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba.

El británico se sorprendió mientras se ruborizaba para después abrazarlo de forma tímida. Damián acariciaba su cabeza suavemente, hasta que Satán entró al cuarto.

- Damián, hijo. – Dijo el gran hombre rojo. – Oh, lo siento… - Dijo mientras se daba cuenta que llegó de forma inoportuna.

- ¡Joer, papá! – Se quejó Damián, enojado. Pip sólo se alejó, muy sonrojado.

- Perdona. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una manta? ¿Algo para beber? ¿Loción, condones? – Preguntaba Satán, estando muy consciente de la situación.

- ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! – Gritó el anticristo, ya enojado.

- Está bien, está bien. – Se quejó el diablo mientras se iba.

El rubio miraba el suelo, con la cara completamente roja. Damián sólo lo miró y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza. Pip se dejó pegar, sin llegarse a quejar. El chico de ojos rojos lo miraba fijamente ante la sumisión del pasivo y sólo dijo unas palabras:

- Estúpido Pipi.

A continuación, tomó su nariz y la apretó fuertemente. Pip se quejó y se mordió la mano suavemente para no hacer ruido. Damián lo soltó violentamente, haciendo que el chico se quejara nuevamente y mirara a otro lado.

- Oye Pipi, mírame.

Pip obedeció y lo miró, sorprendiéndose cuando el anticristo lo jaló de la corbata y lo besara en los labios. El pasivo sólo respondió el beso de forma tímida, sonrojándose nuevamente, pero el agresor se separó de forma rápida.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó mientras lo miraba. El británico asintió.

- Pero, Damián… ¿Por qué me tratas así?

- Porque te odio – Contestó con otro golpe.

- ¿Por qué me odias? – Preguntó nuevamente, dejándose golpear.

- Porque eres estúpido – Esta vez sólo mordió su oreja. Pip se quejó y cerró sus ojos.

- N-no me muerdas… - Se quejó, sólo para recibir un golpe en la frente.

- Tonto.

Se quejó nuevamente e infló sus mejillas, luego trató de tumbarlo y lo miró muy molesto, pero nervioso.

- ¡D-deja de pegarme! – Lo miró, con pequeñas lágrimas mientras temblaba.

Damián frunció el seño y extendió la mano, comenzando a quemarlo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- ¡Aaahh! – Se quejó por el dolor. – D-Damián… N-no…

- ¿Quién dijo que tú tomas decisiones aquí? – Preguntó retóricamente mientras avivaba la llama.

- ¡Aah! – Se volvió a quejar – D-detente… - Colocó sus manos en el brazo de Damían para tratar de alejarlo. – ¡N-no q-quise…!

- Cállate – Volvió a decir mientras lo quemaba aún más. – Yo aquí soy el único que tiene palabra, no tú.

- ¡Ah! ¡Para! ¡Damián! – se lamentaba mientras seguía llorando.

- Te dije que te callaras. – Damián se acercó y lo pateó mientras lo quemaba. – Estúpido. – Ahora sí apagó la llama.

- D-duele… - Dijo Pip mientras temblaba en el suelo, adolorido.

- ¿Acaso te dije que hablaras? – Pip sólo se quedó en el suelo, llorando y temblando mientras se quedaba callado. – Bien hecho. – Damián se agachó y pasó una mano por su cabeza. – Estás siendo un buen chico, Pip. – Pip tembló al sentir el contacto. – No te preocupes, sólo por eso te voy a dar una recompensa.

Damián cargó a Pip como si fuera un bebé, dejando la cabeza del rubio en su hombro mientras se sonrojaba, aún con sus quemaduras muy notorias, haciendo que siga adolorido. Se quejaba por el camino, algo que le desagradó al anticristo.

- Deja de lloriquear. – Se quejó.

El chico de las quemaduras obedeció y se secó las lágrimas, mirando a otro lugar que no fuera Damián. Sintió como el pelinegro lo acostaba en algo frio, era una piedra bastante grande, para luego tomar su pie y besarlo. Pip se sorprendió al ver tal acción de Damián, causando que te sonroje furiosamente. Pero el momento no duró mucho, ya que el gran hombre rojo se acercó al lugar.

- Damián, hijo… Oh, otra vez perdona. – Se disculpó al ver que volvía a interrumpir los momentos amorosos de su hijo.

- ¡JODER, PAPÁ! – Se quejó nuevamente.

- Perdona, cariño. Pero necesito que vayas a recibir algunos muertos en la zona Oeste.

- Maldita sea…. – Tan sólo dejó a Pip y lo miró. – Continuaremos después.

Pip asintió con la cabeza, y bajó la mirada, aún sonrojado mientras Damián se iba. No entendía porque Damián era así con él, a Pip le gustaba mucho el anticristo, pero jamás le gustó como lo trataba. Quería que lo tratase con amor y le hiciera cariños, no que lo golpeara todo el tiempo, esto era algo que siempre deprimía al inglés.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Pip pudiese ver nuevamente a su pelinegro, ante su presencia, sonrió feliz, aún sentado en aquella roca.

- Alístate. – Dijo – Iremos a la tierra.

- ¿A la tierra? ¿Para qué?

- No cuestiones, tonto. – Damián frunció el ceño.

El británico asintió y se fue por un momento, avisando que iba a buscar algo. Damián sólo lo esperó mientras miraba sus propios dedos, pensando en quien sabe que. El rubio volvió con su típico Sweater rojo. "Debe hacer frio…" Fue lo único que dijo. Su amo no habló y empezó a caminar, seguido por el inglés en silencio. De vez en cuando, le lanzaba miradas discretas, sin ninguna expresión, algo que no sabía si incomodar al rubio o agradarle. Pronto tomó su mano, sin decir nada, haciendo que Pip se sonroje y también tomara su mano tímidamente, caminando a su lado. Damián lo miró, sin parar de caminar y le sonrió, haciendo que su rubio se sonrojara más y le devolviera la sonrisa. Pronto llegaron a la tierra, mientras el anticristo le advirtió a Pip que no se podían quedar mucho, recibiendo una afirmación de él. Se acercaron a un restaurante y Damián se acercó a la recepcionista.

- ¡Tú! ¡Dame una mesa a mi, el hijo del mismísimo Satanás! – Exigió.

- ¿Tiene una reservación? – Preguntó la recepcionista, sin dejarlo contestar. – Déjeme ver… - Y pasó a mirar su tablero. – Oh, aquí está. El hijo del mismísimo Satanás, por aquí por favor.

Y la chica los guió hasta su mesa. Pip miró sin entender nada, pero no cuestionó y siguió a la recepcionista hasta su mesa. Ambos se sentaron y miraron las cartas.

- Bien, pide lo que vas a pedir – Dijo Damián.

Pip asintió, revisando la carta y eligiendo su comida, haciéndoselo saber a la camarera. Damián también pidió su platillo, sacando a relucir que es el hijo de Satán, para que le sirvieran más rápido, para luego mirar a su acompañante, el cual le sonrió tímidamente.

- Bien, disfruta, esta es tu recompensa por portarte bien. – Pip se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, haciendo que Damián frunciera el ceño. La camarera volvió con sus órdenes, recibiendo una sonrisa de Pip y un ceño más fruncido de Damián. Después de que se retirara, ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, pero Damián tenía una mala cara.

- Damián, yo… Te compensaré el que me haya portado mal – Dijo Pip, tímido y muy rojo, rompiendo el silencio. El anticristo lo miró con duda – Y-ya verás…

El anticristo no le prestó demasiada atención y ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio. Mientras tanto, una pareja de rubios entraba al restaurante con un pequeño bebé, en una especie de salida familiar. El rubio mayor fijó su vista en la pareja del inframundo.

- Oye, Butters… - Dijo - ¿Qué aquel no es el francés? – Y apuntó a Pip.

- ¡Es Pip! –Sonrió y se acercó - ¡Pip, cuánto tiempo! – El rubio dejó de comer y sonrió.

- Mucho tiempo – Dijo, con una radiante sonrisa al ver a su viejo amigo. Esto sólo hizo que Damián lo mirara de forma irritante. Kenny notó esto y se acercó a él.

- Ni se te ocurra, Damián. – Dijo serio, y sentándose ahora con una sonrisa, pero no se lograba ver gracias a su carpa - ¿Podemos acompañarlos?

- Por mi no hay problema – Contestó Pip con una sonrisa. Butters se sentó quedando entre Kenny y Pip, esto hizo que el anticristo se irritara aún más. El niño que Butters tenía entre sus brazos, no más de 4 meses de edad, se chupaba su pequeño puño.

- Ah, sí. Pip, este es mi hijo – Mencionó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es lindo! – Se alegró y comenzó a hacerle cariñitos al niñito mientras este lo miraba y se chupaba el puño. – Es tan lindo~

- ¿Verdad? – Sonrió Butters. – Es muy lindo.

- Podrá ser muy lindo y todo, pero no sabes como cuesta dormirlo. – Mencionó Kenny mientras miraba la carta.

- Cierto, es muy difícil cuidarle. Pero igual es lindo. – Dijo también Butters, con una sonrisa.

- Deber ser lindo tener un hijo… - Sonrió Pip.

Ambos rubios comenzaron a hablar sobre ñoñerías, tenían mucho tiempo sin verse y realmente se extrañaban. Damián estaba enojado, mirándolos con furia, mientras que Pip lo ignoraba por completo, feliz por la compañía de su viejo compañero de aventuras. El pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a jalar el rubio cabello del británico, haciendo que se queje y dirija su mirada a Damián, disculpándose con ligero tartamudeo. Ante esto, Butters lo miró preocupado, pero Damián sólo frunció más su ceño y jaló más su cabello, pero luego sonrió sin dejar de jalar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, Pipi? – Dijo Damián, con una falsa sonrisa.

- T-te ignoré… L-lo siento… - Se quejó, adolorido.

- No deberías tratarle así – Miró Butters a Kenny, luego a Damián.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada. – Contestó aún comiendo, mientras miraba mal a Butters. Pip se volvió a quejar por su cabello, ya que aún no lo soltaban y Butters infló sus mejillas. El anticristo seguía mirando mal a Butters, notando su expresión y haciendo que se enoje más. El bebé de los rubios comenzó a llorar.

- Calma, pequeño. – Dijo Butters, tratándolo de calmar, pero el niño sólo gritó más fuerte mientras Damián lo miraba muy mal. Kenny se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y miró al chico de ropas negras.

- ¡Basta, Damián! – Exigió. El niño lloró y gritó tan fuerte hasta quedar pasmado.

- ¡K-Kenny! – Dijo Butters, asustándose por la condición del pequeño. El chico de rostro escondido tomó con fuerza a Damián por los hombros.

- ¡Maldita sea, Damián, ya basta! – Volvió a exigir, pero Damián sólo se enojó más. El bebé ya empezaba a dejar de respirar por el llanto que lo afligía. - ¡Maldita sea, lo vas a matar! – Y ahora, Kenny lo golpeó, devolviéndole el aliento a su bebé, pero este seguía llorando.

- ¡C-calma! – Dijo Butters, tratando de calmar al infante.

- ¡Damián, por favor! – Pip levantó su voz- ¡P-para! – Pidió, asustado.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó enojado y levantándose de la mesa, empezando a formar un remolino en medio del restaurante. - ¡POR QUÉ TENÍAN QUE VENIR!

- V-vámonos… - Dijo Pip, acercándose y tomándolo del brazo, mientras que el bebé lloraba del susto. – Pero no les hagas daño. – El rubio también estaba asustado.

Butters protegía a su bebé del peligro que ocurría en el momento, mientras que Damián se tranquilizaba un poco y dejaba las cosas, mirando muy molesto a Pip.

- ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! – Exclamó molesto.

El anticristo tomó a Pip del cabello, llevándoselo con un fuerte agarre, mientras que el bebé seguía lloriqueando debido al susto. Butters seguía tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo, mientras Kenny estaba a su lado, mirando como la pareja se alejaba, mientras susurraba un "Está loco…"

Damián seguía caminando, sin soltar su fuerte agarre del cabello del rubio, quejándose.

- ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! ¡Si no los hubieras dejado sentarse, hubiera estado muy bien! – Gritó.

- ¡Lo siento! – Se quejó por el dolor. – Lo siento… Son mis amigos… Lo siento…

- ¿Tus amigos? ¿Los mismos que te jodieron cuando estabas vivo? ¡No me hagas reir!

- Tú también me jodes aún estando muerto… - Susurró el inglés, pero para su desgracia, el anticristo lo escuchó.

El pelinegro levantó su cabeza, sin soltar su fuerte agarre.

- Yo soy tu amo, maldito francés estúpido. –Le espetó.

- Lo sé, amo… - Contestó, desviando su mirada y ganándose otro fuerte jalón.

- Mírame cuando me hablas. – Ordenó.

Pip lo miró sin muchas ganas, haciendo que Damián frunciera más su ceño. Se lo llevó nuevamente al infierno, jalando fuertemente su suave cabello, mientras que el rubio lo seguía adolorido. Llegaron a la habitación de Damián y este lanzó a Pip a la cama. Pip lo miró, luego dirigió su mirada a otro lugar que no sea él. A Damián lo volvió a enojar tal acción, así que Pip lo volteó a ver, casi sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?

El rubio tan sólo volteó a ver a otro lado, ignorando lo que había dicho su amo, haciendo que se enoje aún más. En medio de su enojo, el anticristo tomó un látigo de caballo y lo golpeó en la cara.

- ¡Tienes que responderme! - Gritó, y el rubio se dejó golpear, comenzando a llorar y quejándose.

- E-está...B-bien... Amo... Castígueme... - Dijo, sin llegarlo a mirar. Damián sólo frunció más el ceño y lo volvió a golpear.

- ¡Te dije que debes verme a la cara!

- C-castígueme, amo... ¡A-ah! - Se volvió a quejar debido al dolor.

Damián sencillamente no tuvo piedad y comenzó a golpear sin cesar la blanquesina piel de Pip hasta dejarle muchas marcas.

- Espero que sea suficiente. - Dijo, tirándole el látigo a la cara. Pip sólo temblaba con su piel adolorida. - Ojalá te quede claro, estúpido Pipi. - Y con esa última frase, se fue.

Pip temblaba, estaba hecho una bolita y comenzó a llorar en silencio. No le gustaba sufrir de esa manera.

- ¿P-por qué debe ser así...? - Decía en medio de su dolor.

El británico no se percató que cerca, se encontraba el señor de las tinieblas, el cual pasaba por allí de casualidad. Miró al esclavo de su hijo y sintió mucha lástima, así que decidió acercarse y abrazarlo.

- Oh, Pip, mírate. – El rubio le regresó el abrazo. - ¿Damián te hizo esto? – Miró como el sodomizado asintió lentamente. – Y a ti no te gusta esto en lo más mínimo… ¿Verdad?

- Pip negó

- Odio…. Esto…. Duele mucho… - Decía, con su dolor espantoso, mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Oh, Pip, no llores. – Dijo, secándole las lágrimas. - ¿Quieres a otra persona que se encargue de ti?

- ¿Otra persona…? ¿Quién…? – Preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

- No sé, quien tú quieras.

- Pero Damián me odiaría más… y probablemente asesinaría a quien se encargara de mi… - Volvió a bajar la mirada. – Deberé sufrir eternamente por él….

- Oh, claro que no, todos aquí están muertos. No te preocupes.

- Igual me odiaría, aunque ya me odia… - Esta vez, sonrió con tristeza.

- Oooooooooooooooow, Pip. Tú no mereces algo así. Eres muy tierno. – Se levantó y extendió su mano. – Ven, vamos a buscar a alguien que cuide mejor de ti.

Phillip asintió y tomó su mano, yéndose con él. Durante horas buscaron al nuevo cuidador del británico, mientras Damián buscaba a su esclavo. Más le valía estar en el cuarto, o ya vería. Se las vería feo con el anticristo. Entrón al cuarto, no lo encontró.

- ¿Qué te parece él? – Preguntaba Satán, apuntando a un joven de cabello rubio arenoso y ondulado. Se veía tranquilo.

- Se ve normal… Creo que puede ser él. – Pip sonrió

- Bien. – Le contestó, acercándose al joven. Lawrence, él es Pip, te encargarás de él de ahora en adelante.

El joven de cabello lacio volteó a mirarlo y le regaló una linda sonrisa.

- Un placer, Pip. – Dijo. Recibió una sonrisa del británico como respuesta.

- El placer es mío, Lawrence.

Se presentaron y Satán los dejó, mientras que Damián seguía buscando a Pip. Lo encontró varias horas después, caminando junto al nuevo chico que lo atendía. No lo podía creer, lo dejaba por unos momentos ¿Y ya estaba con otro? ¡Sin duda alguna debía ser castigado!

- ¡Pip! – Dijo, tomándolo de forma violenta por el brazo. - ¡¿Quién diablos te dejó salir del cuarto?!

- ¡Oye, oye! – Salió Lawrence en defensa, separándolos y abrazando a un muy asustado Pip. – Ahora él es MÍO, Satán me lo concedió.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Dijo Damián, en medio de su asombro. Pip asintió.

-Satán dijo que merecía a alguien mejor… Porque tú me maltratas… - Dijo en voz baja, dejando que Lawrence lo abrazara

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG! – Gritó Damián, en medio de su enojo, yéndose de allí. Pip no se atrevió de salir de su escondite, el cual eran los brazos de Lawrence y bajó la mirada.

- Ya no tienes que asustarte, ya se fue. – Decía Lawrence, con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a Pip.

- Gracias, Lawrence. – Dijo Pip, abrazándolo con una sonrisa también, pero se seguía sintiendo mal.

- ¿Te sientes mejor con él, Pip? – Preguntó Satán, acercándose. Pudo ver como Pip se sonrojaba y asentía.

- M-me siento bien… - Ante esta respuesta, Lawrence sonrió más y Pip tomó su mano tímidamente.

Lawrence llenaba a Pip de besos y caricias, y al británico no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo. La verdad, lo disfrutaba mucho ¿Desde hace cuanto no recibía un trato así? La verdad, nunca lo había recibido. Entre los besos y caricias, Lawrence notó las marcas negras en la piel de Pip, rastro de las torturas de Damián.

- … Ven, cariño. Debemos arreglar esas feas marcas.

Y se lo llevó a su cuarto para curarlo con ternura. A Pip realmente le encantaban los mimos que le daba Lawrence, era realmente tierno. Al terminar con sus cuidados, Lawrence tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Phillip y le plantó un beso en la boca, beso que no le negaron, todo lo contrario, Pip le correspondió con mucho gusto, pero también con mucha timidez. Ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta de que Damián los miraba desde su cuarto, con unos binoculares, ahogándose en rabia. Gritó y lanzó sus binoculares, haciendo que Pip se separase del susto, al escuchar un ruido.

- No te preocupes, no es nada. – Trató de tranquilizarlo Lawrence.

Phillip sonrió y lo abrazó, acurrucándose en su pecho. Lawrence sonrió feliz y también lo abrazó, mientras su protegido cerraba sus ojos. Volvió a separarse después de unos momentos, al recordar a Damián.

- A-ahora vuelvo… ¿Sí? Iré a buscar algo… - Dijo, besándole la mejilla y se fue.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Damián al llegar a la casa donde él vivía y logró escuchar unos gritos. Decidió quedarse afuera, o Damián lo golpearía salvajemente, pero estaba preocupado.

- ¡Damián, tranquilo! – Logró escuchar desde afuera.

- ¡SUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELTA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHG! – Gritaba con rabia el anticristo.

- ¡Niño, te tienes que tranquilizar!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGGGG!

Ahora sí que se preocupó, no podía ser nada normal, así que decidió asomarse un poco. Logró ver a Damián, gritando y pataleando, siendo sostenido por su padre. Su cara estaba totalmente roja de su furia, era obvio que iba a matar a alguien. Pip se preocupó e hizo una estupidez, entró.

- ¡Damián, calma!

- ¡Oh, no! – Dijo Satán al ver como Pip entraba.

El anticristo lo miró con furia y se zafó del agarre de su padre, para tomar a Pip del cuello y lo levantó.

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – Declaró.

Mientras lo estrangulaba, Pip cayó desmayado ante la falta de aire. No despertó, hasta que sintió que alguien lo levantó del sucio suelo. Abrió sus ojos, era Lawrence.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con preocupación.

Phillip miró a su alrededor, logró ver como Damián estaba encerrado en una jaula, la cual trataba abrir desde adentro. Bajó su mirada y asintió como respuesta a Lawrence.

- P-perdona… Q-quise calmarle…

- No te vuelvas a acercar a ese bruto. – Le dijo, mirando a la jaula del pelinegro.

El británico no pudo hacer más que abrazarse a él y llorar en silencio. Lawrence lo acariciaba y consolaba, mientras que Damián los veía de manera furiosa desde dentro de su jaula. Pip seguía llorando, sintiéndose miserable ante el odio de su antiguo amor.

Pasaron un par de semanas, y Damián jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra al rubio, pero él lo seguía extrañando. Lo extrañaba mucho, a pesar de lo mucho que lo maltrataba. Se sentía vacío sin la presencia de Damián, así que decidió asomarse un poco por donde estaba el anticristo.

- Umm…. Damián… - Dijo, pero el otro lo ignoró. Pip se acercó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. – Damián… Y-yo… - Se sentía avergonzado, así que bajó la cabeza. – Lo siento mucho…

- …

- D-Damián… H-háblame… - Subió su mirada.

- …. ¿Tú lo quieres pase lo que pase? – Preguntó Damián, sin verlo.

- ¿A Lawrence…? Es… Importante… Se ha vuelto importante… Pero… - En este punto, su mirada volvió a caer. – A-aún te quiero a ti… Pero él no me hace daño…

- … No sabes cuánto te odio – Le expresó, aún sin voltear a verle.

- No importa… - Sonrió con tristeza. – Sé que siempre me odiarás…

- No me importa, lárgate con tu estúpido francés.

Al escuchar la palabra "Francés" levantó la mirada con rapidez y tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¡¿F-francés?! – Tartamudeó sin podérselo creer.

- Sí. ¿Nunca te lo dijo? – Pip negó, sorprendido. – Pues anda y reclámale.

- ¡Y claro que lo haría! ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentirle? ¡No lo podía creer viniendo de Lawrence! ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Corrió hasta la casa de Lawrence, con tristeza y rabia mesclados.

- ¡Lawrence! – Gritó de golpe.

- ¿Sí, cariño? – Preguntó el rubio arena mientras volteaba a verlo.

- ¿E-eres francés…?

- ¿F-francés…? – Preguntó, nervioso. - ¡N-no! ¡Como se te o-ocurre!

- ¡M-me lo dijo Damián! ¡Odio todo lo francés! – Ahora sí que estaba molesto. Lawrence miró a otro lado con nerviosismo.

- Y-yo también lo odio, Mon cherri…! – En este punto, se tapó la boca al saber que metió la pata.

- ¡VETE! – Gritó molesto, con lágrimas pequeñas en sus ojos. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?!

- ¡P-pero Mon petit! ¡Yo puedo explicártelo!

- ¡Déjame! ¡Véte!

Y salió corriendo mientras lloraba. Se sentía destrozado, no creía que una persona que le brindara tanto amor le podía mentir de esa manera.

- ¡Pero mon amour! – Decía Lawrence desde la puerta, pero no pudo detener a Pip – moooooooooouuu….

Mientras tanto, Damián seguía en el mismo lugar, fumándose un cigarrillo. Estaba aburrido, mirando como sufrían las demás almas del infierno, quemándose y gritando. Curiosamente, ya no lo entretenía tal sufrimiento, y estaba tan aburrido que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto rubio llegó llorando.

- D-Damián… - Dijo en medio de sus lágrimas, el anticristo ni siquiera lo miró.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo más por fastidio que por responderle, Pip se sentó frente a él.

- M-me mintió…

- Lo sé. – Empezó a mover su cigarrillo.

Pip sólo se quedó allí, llorando. No debió dejar que Lawrence los separa, no debió dejar que lo acariciara, que lo besara. Después de un rato, Damián se molestó por el llanto.

- Joder, ya cállate. – Exigió. El rubio le miró, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. - … Ven aquí.

Pip se acercó, desconsolado. Damián lo abrazó con un solo brazo y lo pegó hacia él, sorprendiendo al británico ante tal acción. Pero no hizo nada, solamente aferró sus manos a su camisa y siguió llorando, sin hacer mucho ruido. Pudo escuchar como Damián le pedía que lo mirara, así que obedeció y posó sus ojos sobre él. Una segunda sorpresa llegó. Damián se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca, y le plantó un beso. Pip se sonrojó y respondió el beso tímidamente, sabía a cigarro, tenía mucho tiempo sin saborearlo. Después de unos momentos, se separaron.

- Bien. ¿Ahora entiendes que eres mío? – Preguntó el pelinegro, mirándolo serio.

Pip asintió y se siguió aferrándose a su ropa. – Damián, no me hagas daño… - Susurró y se escondió en él.

- Pues no me hagas hacerte daño, estúpido Pipi. – Le volvió a dar un beso, el cual su amante siguió dulcemente.

- Aaaaaaaaaaawww… - Decía cierto hombre rojo. Sin hacer nada, hizo que ambos se separaran de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué carajos?! – Se quejó Damián, mientras su novio se sonrojaba.

- ¿Aprendieron la lección los dos? – Satán sonreía.

- ¿Qué lección? – Le preguntó con fastidio Damián.

- Tú, Damián, ya ves lo importante que es tener a Pip a tu lado. – Dijo, para sólo recibir como respuesta una mirada de fastidio de su hijo. – Y tú, Pip. ¿Qué aprendiste?

- ¿En no confiar en ninguna otra persona? – Preguntó, curioso.

- No, Pip, eso no.

- ¿Qué aprendí?

- A que no importa que tan bien te traten, tu lugar siempre será al lado de Damián… Y en asegurarte quién es francés y quién no.

Pip asintió y sonrió dulcemente. – Bien, ahora lárgate. – Le espetó Damián.

- Bueno, sólo diré algo… Pip, ahora que Damián será delicado, dime quién es mejor en la cama, si él o Lawrence. – Y con esto último, desapareció.

El británico no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más y miró al anticristo. Aún estando avergonzado, se sentía bien el poder estar nuevamente con Damián. Realmente extrañaba esa calidez de su cuerpo, era muy buena.

- ¿En verdad te acostabas con él? – Preguntó Damián, avergonzando aún más a su novio.

- Dos veces… Tú me odiabas… Y aún me odias mucho… Y q-quería hacer eso… A-así que se lo pedí a Lawrence… - Miró a otro lado, sintiéndose mal.

- ¿Seguro que fueron sólo 2 veces? Se veían muy cariñosos siempre dándose besos.

- M- me gustaba que fuera así… - Decía tímido y muy rojo. – Pero… S-sólo fueron 2 veces….

- Bien ¿Cómo se sintió?

- N-normal… Diferente a ti. – Seguía diciendo con timidez.

- ¿Y eso sería…?

- T-tú eres brusco… Y eso m-me gusta un poco… En cambio, él es suave… Se sentía cálido… - Se sonrojaba cada vez más y su tono era más bajito.

- Ahora, piensa en esto. ¿Qué se siente saber que tuviste la verga de un francés en el culo? – Sonrió con maldad.

- Horrible. – Ahora infló sus mejillas. Damián se rió divertido y lo volvió a besar.

- Bien. ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto?

Pip asintió tímido, y Damián se levantó. – Vamos, tengo que limpiar esos restos franceses.

El más pequeño se sonrojó y lo siguió. De verdad extrañaba a Damián, tanto que hasta se podía morir…. Otra vez. Poco a poco sintió que volvía a enamorarse de esa horrible persona, el hijo de Satán, una de las personas más despiadadas del planeta tierra, pero no le importaba, era suyo. Mientras caminaban, Damián tiró su cigarrillo y tomó la mano de Pip, hasta llegar a la habitación. El chico de ojos rojos colocó a su pareja con cuidado en la cama, sentándolo y arrodillándose ante él.

- Pip, ¿Tú me quieres? – Preguntó.

- M-mucho…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres la única persona que me hace sentir feliz… - Dijo y sonrió dulcemente.

Damián sonrió y tomó sus manos para besarlas. Pip se sonrojó mucho ante la acción de su amante. Ahora Damián comenzaba a formar una línea de besos hacia arriba, mientras le subía la camisa. Sus manos se pasaban por todo su abdomen, acariciándolo y haciéndolo estremecer. Cada pedazo que besaba también lo lamía. Sus pezones eran deliciosos para él, eso es lo que pensaba mientras chupaba y mordía esos pequeños pedazos rosas, haciendo estremecer al rubio, el cual lanzaba pequeños gemidos.

- S-son sensibles… - Dijo tímido.

- Puedo darme cuenta. – Le contestó el anticristo, comenzando a chupar más fuerte.

Ante la sensación, Pip gimió pesadamente y apoyó sus manos sobre la cama para no caerse. Damián lo miró y sonrió mentalmente. Quería ver más de esas expresiones, así que chupó aún más fuerte y comenzó a darle atención al otro pezón con su pulgar. Funcionó. Pip lanzó un gemido alto y gritó el nombre de su novio ante la sensación, haciendo que este sonriera. Mudó su boca al otro pezón, ganándose muchos más gemidos de la pequeña boca del inglés.

- ¡A-ahm! ¡D-Damián! Ahh… - Gemía, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. El chico de ojos rojos lo notó y se separó.

- ¿Así está bien? – Preguntó y Pip asintió.

- D-Damián… ¿P-puedes sentarte en la cama…?

- Claro. – Se levantó y se sentó, preguntándose qué haría Pip.

El chico de los ojos azules se subió sobre las piernas de su novio y le besó tímidamente, luego comenzó a quitarle la camisa con cuidado. El anticristo se dejaba, quería ver qué haría el pequeño chico. Pip siguió el beso y luego de quitarle la camisa, bajó hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Se hincó y empezó a jugar con el cierre.

- ¿P-puedo…? – Preguntó con timidez.

- No puedes, DEBES. – Le informó Damián.

El inglés asintió y bajó el cierre del pantalón. Luego, lo bajó junto a sus bóxers, mientras tímidamente tomó su miembro entre sus manos. Damián sólo lo miraba con mucha atención, sin cambiar su expresión… Mucho. El pequeño inglés lamió la punta, sin quitar la mirada de Damián, haciendo que se exite mucho.

- Aprendiste mucho con él, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Damián, refiriéndose a Lawrence.

- M-me enseñó a hacer esto… - Dijo tímido e introdujo la punta en su boca.

- Aún me acuerdo que yo debía obligarte… - Dijo, acariciando su cabeza.

Pip se sonrojó y comenzó un vaivén un poco rápido y Damián suspiró ligeramente mientras lo seguía mirando. – Lo haces muy bien… Se ve muy sexy….

Pip lo volvió a mirar mientras seguía el vaivén, rápido, mientras con sus manos le masturbaba. Con su otra mano, comenzó a tocarse el mismo, ya que su pene necesitaba atención. Damián miró sus manos, e hizo que se detenga, saliendo de su boca. Le pidió a Pip que abriera sus piernas. El rubio abrió sus piernas, y se separó un poco, sin saber lo que iba a hacer el otro.

- Ahora sigue con lo que hacías. – Ordenó, mientras le quitaba los pantaloncillos.

Pip asintió y siguió masturbándose en frente a él, mientras que Damián lo miraba y le abría más las piernas, quitándole ahora sus calzoncillos. Colocó 2 de sus dedos, mandándolo a chuparlos, acción a la cual el rubio no se negó y se metió esos dedos a su boca, mientras seguía masturbándose. Damián esperaba, sin dejar de mirar cómo se masturbaba el menor.

- Joder, eres jodidamente sexy.

Pip seguía lamiendo sus dedos, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación. Su lengua se pasaba entre los dedos y los saboreaba como si se tratase de algún dulce. Lo hacía lento y con sensualidad. Damián no pudo esperar más y comenzó a trabajar en su entrada, mientras lo besaba para distraerlo. Pip correspondió al beso, pero se tensó al sentir los dedos en su trasero. A Damián no le importó, siguió moviendo sus dedos, mientras lamía la lengua de su pasivo. El pequeño lamió su lengua también, pero seguía tenso, muy tenso. Se calmó un poco cuando sintió que los dedos salieron de él.

- ¿Listo? - Pip negó.

- S-sigo tenso… M-me dolerá… - Dijo tímido y comenzó a temblar.

- Aunque ya has sido penetrado incluso sin lubricación… Pero ya que.

Ahora tomó al menos y lo sentó sobre sus él mismo, besándolo y volviendo a meter sus dedos en el trasero del otro. Pip siguió el beso, comenzando a acostumbrarse a esos dedos expertos y a mover sus caderas. Damián se separó del beso y ahora comenzó a besar su cuello, sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó. Recibió como respuesta una afirmativa y un jadeo pesado.

- ¡D-Damián! ¡A-aaah! – Pip se estremecía más. Damián sabía lo que era, porque sus dedos lograron tocar una pequeña pelota blanda en el trasero de Pip, acariciándola una y otra vez.

- Lo encontré… - Dijo, mientras el otro cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. - ¿Listo?

Volvió a recibir una afirmativa y se posicionó. Entró con suavidad y Pip miró con un gran rubor, con sus ojos levemente humedecidos, viéndose bastante violable. - Damián trató de aguantar las ganas de romperlo y siguió hasta entrar por completo y empezar a moverse seguidamente, pero el otro se tensó.

- E-es… T-tan grande… - Dijo tímido y tembló un poco.

- No importa, no es la primera vez que entra en ti. – Sonrió – Además, antes ha sido sin lubricación, ahora es mejor ¿No?

- S-se siente cálido… - Dijo.

- ¿Así es como te gusta…? – Preguntó, comenzando a moverse un poco más rápido, mientras el otro asentía.

- M-me gusta… T-tanto…

Damián sonrió de forma amplia y comenzó a moverse de forma muy rápida, arrancando más gemidos de Pip. Comenzó a besar su cuello y a susurrarles unas palabras:

- No te preocupes, cariño. De ahora en adelante será de esta forma…

Pip le miró con lagrimitas y sonrió. – G-gracias… ¡Ahh! ¡Damián!

Damián se inclinó hacia adelante, acostando a Pip delicadamente en el suelo para aumentar su velocidad. – Cuando… G-gustes…

- ¡Damián! ¡Ahh! ¡Damián! – Pip lo nombraba entre gemidos y abrió un poco sus piernas, relajándose por completo. Gracias a esto, pudo sentir como el otro empujaba con más velocidad.

- Demonios, Pip… - Rió con algo de dificultad. – Te ves… Muy… Muy sexy…

Pip sólo respondió con un gemido alto y lo miró sonrojado, con pequeñas lagrimitas y un hilo de saliva que corría por su barbilla. Damián sonrió nuevamente y lamió su saliva para luego besarlo otra vez. Pip gemía ahogadamente en el beso y rodeaba el cuello de Damián con sus brazos. Ambos estaban tan enterrados en el placer que ninguno se dio cuenta de que Satán los estaba grabando, muy concentrado en no perderse nada.

Damián colocó sus manos en las caderas de Pip y siguió empujando, para luego separarse del beso.

- De… De alguna forma… Me estoy excitando mucho… - Dijo, sin saber que su excitación era por ser observado.

- C-crece… Crece dentro de mi ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! – Gemía el otro con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro muy rojo.

- Oh, mierda, Pip. Se siente tan bueno… - Damián comenzó a empujar cada vez más rápido y a lamer la cara del otro.

- ¡A-ahh! ¡Damián! ¡N-no aguantaré!

- D-deja… - Tomó su cara sin dejar de empujar. – Déjame ver tu cara cuando te corres…

- ¡A-aahhh! ¡DAMIÁN!

El anticristo siguió empujando hasta correrse y lanzar un ligero gemido, mientras que el inglés también se corría. Ambos jadearon pesadamente y se miraron uno al otro. Damián sonrió antes de darle un último beso al rubio y salir de él.

- Eso fue genial… - Mencionó el mayor, mientras le limpiaba el sudor al otro.

- U-umm… - Pip se estremeció al sentir el semen de Damián saliendo por su entrada.

- ¿Quieres venirte a bañar conmigo? – Pip asintió con timidez y levantó sus brazos.

- ¿P-podrías cargarme…?

- … No tientes tanto tu suerte. – Le contestó, mientras lo levantaba y se lo llevaba al baño.

- L-lo siento… - Se disculpó, abrazándolo. – P-pero… Me gusta… La calidez de tu cuerpo… - Dijo, tímido y rojo.

- … - Al anticristo no se le ocurrió más nada que besarlo en la frente. – A mí también me gusta la tuya, Pip.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la habitación, Satán lloraba de la felicidad.

- Sniff… - Se secó una lágrima. – Mi hijo ha conseguido el amor… - Y desapareció.

* * *

**jasfhsjfdgasfd ¡Dip! :3 ¿A quién no le gusta el Dip? 8D a quien no le guste, ¡Debe morir! D: Como sea :3 Este es otro rol pasado a fic uwu ¡Hecho con mi amada Saruni! 8D (Sí, ahora cambié de chica...) Ella hace a Pip y yo... A todos los demás :3 ¿Qué tal quedó? o3o siempre he dicho que ese Satán es un loquillo xD ¿Quieren más rol a fic? :3 ¡Decidme! 8D**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! Expresa tu odio o amor aquí :3**


End file.
